1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to plug structures, and particularly, to a power supply plug structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plugs and chargers and other such electrical charging items have power supply plug structures. A power supply plug structure usually includes a housing, two conductive poles and two connecting wires. The housing is a hollow structure and defines an opening. In a power supply plug structure manufacturing process, two connecting holes are firstly defined through the housing. Then the conductive poles pass through the connecting holes, and are exposed out of the housing. Next, the conductive poles are fixed to the base body by hot melt or similar process. Finally, the connecting wires are fixedly connected with part of the conductive poles which are positioned outside of the housing by soldering. However, the power supply plug structure forms a singular integrated unit after the hot melt and the soldering processes. It is inconvenient to disassemble the housing, the conductive poles and the connecting wires when the power supply plug structure is damaged and needs to be fixed.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.